You Are for Me, As I Am to You
by Hyouzan16
Summary: The newcomers, have joined the Melee tournament. among the newcomers is the young Lord Roy and the Prince of Altea Marth. After entering Melee Mansion the two begin as friends, both stepping closer into each others soul, and realize their true feelings.
1. The Beginning

**From Nothing, To my Everything**

**~Chapter 1~**

**Disclaimer: **i don't own any of these characters, they all belong to Nintendo, this story was for fun plus to help me improve my creativity and writing skills. I'm rating M for the further chapters i will be adding to this one. Gave the story a M rating for the chapters i plan to add on to it.

This is my first story, i know i might have a few mistakes somewhere, but anyway i hope you enjoy it.

* * *

It was a warm august day as the veterans of Smash Bros wait within the main hall of Melee mansion waiting for Master Hand's announcement. The group of 12 waits patiently talking amongst each other of their free time after finishing the last Smash Tournament.

"So Mario, how was your time off from the smash tournament?"

"It was well, mostly spent my time at peaches castle. What about you link?"

"Nothin much really, I mostly stayed within Kokiri Forest, but I occasionally went to visit Zelda and the Sages, they're fun to talk to and always have good advice to give, except Rauru he's just boring."

"So what do you think Master hand going to announce?" Mario said with his usual strong Italian accent.

"Not sure, don't know if I really care at the moment."Link said dazing out the window of the foyer.

"Ma-Mario, What's master hand going to do to us?" the man in green shivering behind Mario's chair.

"Luigi" Mario said "why are to shaking it's just an announcement."

"B-b-but it could be a trap I mean h-h-he is a floating hand, and h-haven't you heard his laugh"

"Who hasn't" link said "we've all been a part of the Smash Tournament which Master Hand organized. Besides a floating hand isn't that creepy"

"B-b-but"

"Just chill out" link interrupted "you'll be fine"

Luigi still shakes behind Mario's chair feeling as if someone is watching him, to then fell something stubby touch his back. "WAHHHHH!" He jumps up crashing through the window in front of Mario.

Mario rushes from his seat to the window. "Luigi are you okay"

"No my leg I think it's broken" luigi laid on the ground his eyes closed and his hands on his leg.

Link looked down out the window with an expression saying are you stupid "you do know you jumped out of a window on the first floor right"

Luigi opened his eyes and looked around. "Oh…never mind, I'm okay" he says laughing a little at himself

Mario places his hand on his face and shakes his head "what will Master Hand say after he see's you broke a window of his mansion"

Luigi stops laughing and thinks about the possible results of Mario's statement. After a moment of silence, luigi jumps up and began running in circles, both hands on the sides of his head. "He's going to destroy me when he finds out!"

"What made him jump out the window anyway" link said looking at Mario. Feeling something tug on his pants he looks down and sees a pink blob. "Oh Kirby it's you, you're probably the one that made luigi jump out the window"

Kirby nodded before pointing to the other side of the room.

Link looked up towards where Kirby was pointing and froze instantly. Link without turning began tapping Mario's back. "Mario"

"Yes" Mario said turning around, jump back nearly falling out the window himself to see Master Hand floating in front of the double doors.

Luigi pulling himself up to see what was going on. "Mario wha…" Luigi stop staring at the Floating hand, his colors fading away as he thought to himself (I'm dead).

~ 20 minutes later ~

Everyone sat at the dining table everyone's eyes mostly focused on Link, Mario, and Luigi who had bums on their heads the size of melons. Master Hand clears his voice before speaking "I welcome back all past members of the Smash Tournament. As you all might have noticed we have moved out of the former estate of the Smash Condos into this new and larger Melee Mansion. Starting today we will have new comers from all around joining are new Melee Tournament. Each new comer will now present themselves to you all."

With that Master Hand snaps two of his fingers and the double doors open allowing the newcomers to enter and sit in their assigned seats. Mario and links eyes wide open after seeing two familiar faces, and some not so welcoming faces.

Link got up and drew his sword, as Mario jumped up from his seat. Before Mario got far, Master Hand swatted him down causing him to crash into Link. "Calm your selves your enemies have signed a trust and will not attack. Or so they may face my wrath"

Mario and Link returned to their seat glaring at the ones across from them.

"Now begin with the introductions" Master Hand said cueing the first new comer to speak.

A bird like man stands from his seats and clears his throat. "My name is Falco Lombardi; I am a pilot of the Star fox team."

As Falco sit the next person stands. He begins to roar at the others for some odd reason. And then sits down. Everyone stares at him with an oblivious expression on their faces. "This is Boswer the Koopa King; he comes from the Mushroom kingdom like Mario."

A tall with dark greenish skin stands. "My name is Ganondorf; I am the Supreme ruler of Darkness. I come from the land of Hyrule." He then sits back down.

Next a man identical to Mario stands up. "My name is Dr. Mario; I also come from the Mushroom kingdom."

Link leaned over towards Mario "dude is he like your twin or something?"

Mario shook his head without a word as he did not want to anger Master Hand from talking during introductions.

A woman in a pink dress stands with a warm smile. "My name is Peach toadstool; I am the princess of the Mushroom kingdom"

Another woman in a pink dress stands this one with similar ears to link. "I am Princess Zelda; I also come from the Land of Hyrule as the heir to the Hyrulian Throne"

Next a boy dressed in a blue winter coat and a girl dressed in a similar pink winter coat stand. "Hi my name is Popo and this is Nana, but most people call us the Ice climbers; we both come from the snowy mountains.

The last to stand is a boy around the age of 18 or so, with blue hair. "My Name is Marth Lowell; I am the prince of the Altea kingdom"

Now everyone is seated but some notice that a few seats are still empty. Master hand rises. "as some may have noticed we are missing some people, this is due to the transporter breaking down. The missing new comers will be present in a few weeks, so as of now may we all feast" with that everyone began eating as they also talked among each other.

Link notices that Marth is sitting by himself and being the kind person he is the blond decides to speak with him. "So Marth how is it in Altea?"

Marth looks up the blond. "it is okay we're still getting things together as we had just come out of a war."

"a war with who may i ask." link said as he takes a seat next to Marth.

"it was a war against an once ally nation, as they worked with evil sorcerers, and shadow dragons." Marth turned a little giving off a displeased look.

"anyway" Link trying to change the subject. " i see your are a swordsman, would you care to have a spar any time soon"

"why not maybe tomorrow as it would be rude to go out for a battle during a fine dinner." Marth's expression changing at the thought of see the sword styles of other places.

"sounds fair enough" link said giving a smile. The two spent the rest of dinner talks amongst each other and link introducing Zelda to him, seeing as that they are both now apart of the Melee Tournament.

~20mins later~

"Haa, that was a nice dinner, what do you think Marth?" the blond exclaimed rubbing his stomach with both hands.

"It was very exquisite" the prince stated as he walked beside Link and Zelda.

"oh come now Marth, you can relaxes a little and speak normally like everyone else." Zelda stated placing a hand on Marth's shoulder. "I know you were probably taught to always speak with an up right manner, but it's okay to speak normally when with your new friends."

"Hmm...i guess you are right, but it's just i grown use to this way of speaking."

"don't worry about it" link smacking Marth on the back of his shoulder, nearly making him fall forward. "you'll get used to talking normally after being here for a few weeks." The group of three stops in front of a door. "Well this is my room" link opening the door as he speaks. "Your rooms 3 doors down Marth, and i think Zelda's Room is about 5 more doors down that hall to the left."

"thanks" Marth said as he rubs his shoulder. "i guess i'll see you guys tomorrow"

"breakfast is at 7 o' clock, see you guys then." Zelda walks down the next hall to her room.

Marth goes down three more doors and enters his room, and turns on the lamp next to his bed, before sitting down on the edge. (well they seem pretty nice maybe coming here was a bad idea after all) Marth thought, as he removed his attire pulling out a white shirt, and shorts from the drawer next to him, as he then lays in bed and turns out the light.

~Chapter end~


	2. The Meeting

**Chapter**__**2**

_Its been a week since I arrived here and I've come to find mostly everyone in the mansion as great friends. Some of the missing newcomers have arrived about a few days ago. There were two new pokemon, or atleast that's what I think they're called. One of them is called Pichu who is like a smaller, and dare I say cuter version of Pikachu. The other one is Mewtwo, he's basically psyhic and really smart, but I think he hates humans for some odd reason. Link was kinda happy with this next person since he look like a younger version of himself, so everyone calls him Young Link. This next one I don't know what to say about him. His name is Mr Game and Watch, and I doubt anyone in this mansion except Master Hand know what the hell he's saying, since when he talks its only a beep or boop. There is still one newcomer missing, from what we heard from Master Hand he's also of royal status like me. I wonder what he's like, and..._

_" _Marth!"

Marth hearing his name being called from outside he gets up from his desk and looks out the window. Looking down marth sees Link eating a slice of cake. " What is it Link."

"What are you doing up there" link yells out before taking a bite of the cake.

"Nothing, why?"

Swallowing the cake "how bout you come down here, its a great day today plus Peach made cake" taking another bite out of the cake.

"Fine, I'll be right down." Marth closes the window and then closes his the journal on the desk hiding it under his mattress.

Making his way towards the garden he sees Peach and Zelda sitting at the glass table outside. "Hey Peach, Zelda, how's it going."

"I'm doing well." Peach says placing her tea cup down on the table. "Would you like some cake?"

Marth places a hand on his stomach as he had realized he hadn't eatten anything since breakfeast. "Sure I'll have a slice."

"What were you doing in your room anyway?" Zelda said before taking another sip of tea from her cup. While peach was cutting a slice of cake for Marth.

"Nothing important writting a letter to my sister." Taking the plate with cake from Peach as she passed it to him.

"Really you told me you weren't doing anything." Link said coming up behind Marth. "What were you really doing in your room."

"I told you its nothing important." Taking a bite from the cake.

"Come on don't be shy you can tell us" zelda said setting her cup on the table.

"Don't tell me you were"

"I told you it was nothing important" marth said interuptting link knowing what he might say next.

"Come on Link stop teasing him" Peach said filling a cup with tea. "Tea?" Holding it out to Marth.

"Yes thabk you." Taking the cup from peach while placing the plate with the cake down. " Anyway it was nothing of grave imortance so can you guys drop it already"

"Fine" link said giving out a sigh and scratching his head.

"So did you hear" Zelda said breaking the silence.

"Hear what?" Marth asked taking a sip of tea.

"About the last newcomer." Zelda replied filling her cup with more tea. "He's suppose to be here by dinner and Master Hand will be introducing him to us." Taking a sip of tea.

"So he's finally here." Link said taking another piece of cake. "I wonder what he's like?" Taking a bit from the cake. "Does he use any weapons?"

Marth not really paying attention to Link. " We'll see during dinner Link." Marth thinking to himself _maybe he's... _Shaking his head slightly to clear his thougts. _I shouldn't be thinking about that now. _

"I heard he's kinda young, not as Young Link but younger than you Marth." Zelda said looking at Marth from the corner of her eye, before sipping some more tea. "I'd say around 15 years old."

"That young huh…" link started "well I just hope's a fun guy" smiling slightly " some people in this mansion are boring and are stuck ups".

"You better not be talking about me." Marth says giving link a semi-glare.

"No, not really" link said as he looked away. "We'll just see during dinner time."

The rest of the afternoon past like any other day, link playing around with the others while Marth sits at his desk writing more into his journal.

Its dinner time and everyone is seated at the table, waiting for Master Hand to give out the announcement.

"We'll finally be able to start this year's tournament, since the last of the newcomers will be here." Link said to the bored prince. "…Hello…Marth you listening?" coming up in Marth's face.

"Hmm...yeah I'm paying attention" Marth replied, even though he didn't hear a word that the blond had just said.

"You liar" link started "you weren't listening to a thing I said." pouting a little.

"Shh…Master Hands about to speak" Peach said, as she turned to look at the floating hand.

"as you all know, we have been patiently awaiting our missing new comer, it is good to say that he has arrived."

The door behind Master Hand opens, and a young teen with red hair walks in and stops at Master hands side. "Hi my name's Roy, Roy Pheare." Some people began whispering to one another.

"Now Roy, you can take your seat in the empty chair next to peach."Master Hand said pointing to the empty seat.

"okay" Roy replied walking to where Master Hand pointed, sitting in the chair between Zelda and Peach.

"Now that everyone is here, I will let you all know that the Melee Tournament will begin in two days. Starting tomorrow the dates and time of each match and the contestant taking part of the match will be placed in the main foyer. I will also say that there have been a few changes to the tournament rules, and each match will be broadcasted live. With all said you may enjoy your meal." With that everyone began eating.

"So, Roy." Peach started "where are you from?" wiping her lips with a napkin.

Swallowing the steak in his mouth "I'm from Elibe" Roy answered "well more specifically from the country of Lycia." eating another piece of steak.

"Does the name Pheare have any specific meaning" Zelda asked as she sipped some water from her cup.

Swallowing the last of his steak, "The name Pheare is the name of the Royal House of my home." Roy said drinking from his cup. "The country of Lycia is broken into different provinces, each ruled by Marquises. My father is the current Marquises of the Pheare province."

"Wouldn't breaking the country into separate powers cause problems" link asked still having food still his mouth as he spoke.

"We had some problems" Roy started using a napkin to wipe off the food link spat from his mouth. "but we made sure that each Marquises was satisfied"

Peach who was next to him was also wiping food off her face, while Zelda only shook her head with her hand on her face.

"Didn't you learn any manners link" Marth asked, as he finished his meal. "It's kind of rude to talk with your mouth still full, and…"

"No, no, its fine" Roy interrupted "I've seen some with worse manners"

"Okay" Marth said.

Roy, peach, Zelda and link talk throughout dinner while Marth just sat there and stared at Roy as he spoke to the others. _Why is it the more I try, it gets harder and harder to look away._

"Is there something wrong" Roy asked as he had noticed that he had not moved or said a word.

"Uh…no it's fine, I just dazed off that's all." Marth replied finally being able to look the other direction.

"You sure you weren't just fantasizing something" link said nudging Marth slightly in the side.

"I told you I was just dazing off" Marth said giving Link a serious look.

"Sure you were" Link said in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh my" Peach said "we forgot to introduce ourselves, my name is Peach"

"My name is Zelda" she said shaking one of Roy's hands.

"The name's Link" he said nearly knocking Peach out of her chair.

"And my name is Marth" reaching out a hand.

"It's nice to meet you all." Roy said reaching for Marth's hand to shake.

Roy look at the two as they continued talking, mostly setting his attentions on Marth. The time had passed and everyone was heading back to their rooms. Roy, Link, Marth, and Zelda were walking down the hall, stilling talking to each other.

"So Roy where's your room?" link asked his hands behind his head.

"It's about 4 rooms down from here." Roy answered pointing forward.

"I have a question Roy" Zelda asked stopping in front of him.

"Sure, what is it" Roy asked stopping.

"Are you sure this is how you act?" Zelda asked "From what I heard form Master Hand you were suppose to have a bash attitude, but you seem so upright."

"Uh...well I am a bash person" Roy answered. "Well from what my father says, but I was actually somewhat nervous when I got here." Scratching his cheek. "I guess you can say being nervous for me is the same as being stiff and upright."

"Down worry about it" Link said coming up behind Roy placing a arm over his shoulder. "you'll get used to it I mean some people who come here are usually upright." Looking back. "Like Marth for example, he was so stiff and boring when he got here."

"I won't lie I was stiff, since I've only been here for a week" Marth said not really paying attention to the being boring part.

"Well either way, you'll relax eventually" Zelda said. "Well I'll see you guys tomorrow." She turned and walked down a second hall.

"Well I'm off to bed too" Link said walking ahead of them before looking back. "Maybe you guys can spend some time together seeing as your rooms are next to each other, or maybe you can do something a little more fun, if you get what I mean." Grinning at the two princes.

"What's that suppose to mean!" Marth Said his face going a little pink that wasn't really noticeable. Before he noticed Link had already ran down the hall into his room. _Man he's quick. _ Looking back at Roy. "Don't worry about him, he like to tease around with people."

"It's fine" Roy said turning around to face his door. "I'll see you tomorrow okay"

"okay" Marth said as Roy entered his room closing the door behind him. Marth walk to the next door thinking,_ I could have been seeing things but I think Roy was blushing from what link said… _ Shaking his head a little, _I was probably seeing things. _Marth entered his room where he took off his armor, and changed into his shorts. Before heading to bed

End of Chapter.


	3. Hinted Feelings

**~Chapter 3~**

**Notice: **From this point on in the story it will mostly be following Roy's point of view it might switch over to other characters but it will mostly follow along Roy.

**Disclaimer:** Same as the first chapter

**Rating: **Still in the T until around chapter 6 or 7 then it will be M

* * *

It has been about a week since Roy's arrival and he has made a few friends while at the mansion.

It's early morning and Roy seems to be having trouble sleeping. Staring at the ceiling Roy let out a sigh "I can't sleep" turning on his side to look at the clock. "it's 4:00am and I'm still awake" pulling off the sheets het gets up out of bed "I guess a little morning practice could help clear up my mind" he reach into the dresser for his shirt and pants, getting dressed he decided to leave his armor and cape where it is. After putting on his boots, and grabbing his sword, the redhead slowly and quietly made his way down stairs and out into the garden.

Entering the garden Roy walked to the center and stood there for a moment. (_This is my first time here in the garden, it's really calming here_) After a few moments Roy unsheathe his sword and started practicing basic sword skill, before going on to more complicated skills.

The sunlight began peeping over the horizon as Marth had just gotten up and opened his window to get some fresh air. "It's going to be a great gay" Marth said stretching a little, as he looked to the garden and noticed Roy practicing. (So he gets up early for morning practice…well I should go and talk to him for a little while). Marth made his way down stairs and to the garden. Getting out to the garden he decided not to disturb Roy's practice so he watched from the bench which was about a few feet away. He watched as the young redhead practice taking the time to get a good look at Roy, noticing the traits he normally couldn't see due to the armor and cape Roy always wore. (_He's actually very slim_) he thought.

Roy stuck his sword into the ground wiping off the sweat from his face; he turned and saw Marth sitting at the bench looking at him. "H-Hey Marth, how long have you been there?"

"Huh" Marth answer waking from his daze "oh, not long maybe about 5mins or so, I never knew you practiced in the morning." He said smiling.

"Not always…usually it's just to clear my thoughts" Roy answered picking up his sword and sheathing it before walking back to the bench sitting next to Marth. "I couldn't sleep well so I decided to come down and practice a little."

"You've been practicing since last night!" Marth said look at Roy.

"No. I came here like around 4" Roy said giving Marth an are you crazy look. " either way I've cleared my mind now." Turning he saw Marth who was smiling at him. "what?" asking in a low voice.

"Oh, it's just your actually pretty slim, but yet you're also pretty fit without having the bulky muscles a lot of guys try to get." Marth said. (_Why did I say that!_) He yelled to himself in his head.

Roy had a slight blush growing on his face, "uh…thanks I guess" Roy said thinking it was most likely a compliment.

"Anyway" Marth started "maybe you should go freshen up a little before breakfast" getting up from the bench, "the bathroom is right across from your room okay."

"I guess your right" the redhead picked up his sword and got up from the bench. The two walked back to the mansion, after getting inside Marth decided to stay in the sitting room, while Roy made his way up stairs, and into the bathroom. After turning the faucet so the water could heat up Roy started taking off his clothe off, stopping when he heard a knock at the door. "Coming" Roy walked to the door still in his boxer and shirt, and opened the door to see link rubbing his eyes. "Hey Link"

"Hey Roy" link said mixed in with a yawn. "Can you pass me my tooth brush" pointing to the green tooth brush on the sink.

"Sure" Roy reached for the green tooth brush and handed it over to link. "Anything else?" he asked.

"No, this is all I need thanks" like walked back into his room.

Roy closed the door and finished taking off his clothe before heading into the shower. Roy cleaned himself down with soap before washing it off. He then stood there for a while letting the water run down through his hair. (Why can't I get him out of my mind) sighing slightly he turned off the water reaching for the towel on the rack. He dried himself tying a towel around his waist he grabs a second towel and starts drying off his hair. A knock on the door soon came after a few seconds. Roy walked to the door and saw Marth; Roy felt his face go warm as he hides himself slightly behind the door. "Need something Marth?"

"uh..I…" Marth stuttered from seeing Roy so exposed with only the towel covering his waist, he knew his face was turning pink.

"You okay Marth" Roy asked looking up at Marth.

Marth shook his head "yeah I'm okay" Marth looked away "breakfast will be in a few mins okay"

"Okay" Roy replied "I'll be down in a few mins" with that Marth walked back down stairs. Roy closed the door and finished drying off before walking back to his room for some clean cloth. After changing the redhead made his way down stairs to the dining room, where most people were at eating while some were outside. Walking into the kitchen Roy got himself a plate of French toast and walked back to the dining room.

"Hey Roy" link said putting a hand on Roy's shoulder. "We're gonna eat outside wanna join?"

"Sure" Roy answered following link to one of the tables set outside. Marth, Peach, and Zelda were already sitting eating there breakfast. "Morning Peach, Zelda" Roy said as he sat across from Marth

"Morning" Peach said sipping some of her morning tea. "Did you sleep well?" she said taking a bite from her croissant.

"It could've been better" Roy started "I couldn't sleep at all last night, had too many things on my mind" Looking slightly at Marth and then back at Peach.

"What were you thinking about last night?" link asked before stuffing a muffin into his mouth "I mean it has to be something really important to keep you up all night" link said spitting muffin pieces everywhere.

"Link you shouldn't eat and talk at the same time" Peach said wiping away the muffin pieces from her clothe. "It's really rude."

"I've told him that before" Zelda started brushing off the muffin crumbs "but it's a habit of his" Looking at Link "I've tried to teach him manners, but as you can see it failed" she sighed shaking her head.

"I think Link's find the way he is" Marth said "you can't really change how a person acts, and besides, if he had change he wouldn't be the same"

"I guess that's true" Peach said (_but being a little bit more mannered couldn't hurt_)

The group talked for the rest of the morning laughing and joking around. As noon time came everyone had gathered in the main foyer, to look at the schedule for the matches of for the Tournament's Opening Day.

Roy forced his way through the other smashers finally reaching the front Roy skimmed the list to see if his name was one it. (_Hmmm…oh there I am_) Feeling a hand land on his shoulder he looked back and saw it was Marth.

"so do you have a match tomorrow?" Marth asked coming up to Roy's side.

"yeah I do" Roy said a in a happy tone, pointing back to the board. "I have a match tomorrow afternoon, What about you?"

Marth skims through the list, and sighed. "Looks like I won't get to fight on the first day." Looking back to Roy "who's your opponent?"

Looking back on the list Roy looked at the name next to his. "My match is against Link" he said with a smile on his face. "Looks like I'll be the first to see what Link can actually do."

Marth laughed "well aren't we excited"

Roy blushed a little feeling a little embarrassed. The day past like any other, and soon dinner time came around and everyone was at the table eating their meals and talking among themselves.

"So Roy" Link said after finishing his meal. "Looks like your gonna be my first opponent how do you feel?"

"I feel pretty excited, just cause we're friends doesn't mean I'll hold back either" Roy said with an anxious, yet competitive look in his eyes.

"I'm sure you guys will give us a great match" Peach said getting up from her seat "we'll be cheering you guys on, right Zelda?" looking at Zelda who seemed to be in deep thought.

"Huh, oh yeah of course we'll cheer you guys on" Zelda got up from her seat. "Now if you guys will excuse I'm going to take a nice warm shower" Zelda said before she walked back to her room.

"I think I'll head to bed early" Roy said as he got up from his seat. "Plus I need time to think of a plan for tomorrow" looking at Link "you better be ready for tomorrow"

"Don't worry, I'm always ready" Link said giving him a smile.

Roy walked down the hall and up the stairs to his room, when he took off his armor and put it in the closet along with the cape. He walked to the nightstand where he leaves his sword when he's not using it, holding it out in front of him. (_Look's like I'll be able to show them what I'm made of, I can't wait_) the redhead placed his sword back next to the stand. Roy then heard a knock at the door. (_Wonder who that is_) Roy opened the door. "Hey Zelda do you need something?"

"No, I just came by to give you a little advice" Zelda said smiling.

"Advice?" Roy gave her a confused look.

"I wanted to let you know that, link is also a swordsman like yourself" she started "But he's also skilled in other weapons too."

"Other weapons…?" Roy gave an even more confused look to Zelda as he didn't know Link used more than one weapon.

"I wrote them down here" Zelda pulled out a piece of paper that was folded. "I hope it helps with planning for your fight"

"Wait…why would you be giving me this?" Roy asked looking at the piece of paper Zelda had just given him.

"Well I think it would only be fair if you knew everything about Link's way of fighting." Zelda turned away "well hope it helps, good night Roy" she then walked down the hall, but didn't turn into her room but went down stairs instead.

Roy looked out his door, down the hall Zelda just went. (_I wonder why she decided to help me…I guess that's what real friends do_)

"What did Zelda need?"

Roy jumped up nearly getting a heart attack at the voice behind him; he turned and saw it was Marth. "Don't sneak up behind me Marth"

"Sorry about that" Marth said "didn't mean to scare you" he chuckled "so what did Zelda need?"

"Oh, she didn't need anything she just wanted to drop this paper, with a list of weapons Link uses to fight." The redhead said holding the paper up for Marth to see. "but I don't know why"

"Maybe it's cause she betted on you for the match" Marth said looking at the folded paper in Roy's hand.

"So she just wanted to give me a better chance of winning so she can get a profit" Roy said (_and I thought it was for friendship, looks like I was wrong_). Looking back at Marth "anyway Marth did you want to tell me something?"

"well I was actually coming by to give you these" Marth held up a small couple with two blue tablets in it.

"What is it?" roy asked looking at the cup.

"There sleeping pills, they help you go to bed easier." Taking a pill out the cup for Roy to see "you take two of these when you're ready to sleep and then that's it your fast asleep." He said putting the pill back in the cup.

"Thanks Marth" Roy said taking the cup from Marth. "Well I'll see you tomorrow" Marth waved as he went back into his room. Roy soon closed his door, and decided to look through the paper Zelda gave him. After going through it he made up a morning plan before getting in bed. "Okay might as well use them since Marth gave them to me" Roy reached for the bottle of water he usually kept on the night stand and then looked at the two pills gulping at what might happen. (_Well he goes nothin_) he swallowed to two pills and then drank a little water to wash it down. After a few mins Roy fell right asleep without any problem.

Down stairs while everyone was upstairs sleeping, Zelda, Peach and Link where in the sitting room talking to themselves.

"So what your trying to say link is that you think Roy and Marth might have feelings of affections for each other" Peach said making sure she heard everything Link had told them right.

"That's exactly what I'm saying I'm pretty sure you guys have noticed that they always gave these hints that say they have feelings of love for each other right" link asked looking at the two princesses in front of him.

"Now that you mention I always noticed that whenever they're close to each other one of them is bond to blush and try to hide it by looking away" Zelda said thinking back on all those moments.

"That is true I also noticed that ever since last week when Roy first met Marth he's becoming a little shyer since then." Peach added.

"So do you believe me?" Link asked as the two princesses looked at each other.

The two princesses nodded and looked back at Link. "Okay we believe you" Zelda said first. "Plus we'll join you in your little plan to try to get them together" Peach said after.

"Great so we'll go with the first step of the plan starting tomorrow" Link said standing up from the couch.

"And that would be what?" Zelda asked since Link never told them what the first step was.

"before we try anything we have to gather info that proves that they really have feelings for each other" link pointed out "we don't want to begin them together when we're not even sure if they really like each other" crossing his arm he paced for a min and then turn to look at the two princesses. "So Zelda, I want you to get some info out from Roy even if you have to sneak it out of him."

"Okay, sounds simple" Zelda said getting up from the couch across from Link. "And what about you?" she asked Link.

"Me and Peach will get some info out of Marth" he said looking at Zelda "I'm actually gonna sneak into his room tomorrow and look for the journal I believe Marth has"

"You think he keeps a journal" peach asked as she got up from the couch. "What makes you think that?"

"you guys noticed how since Marth got here he's always in his room for about 1 or 2 hours doing who knows what and every time we ask him he always says something different" Making his point crossed an arm and held his chin with his other. "So I think he keeps a journal with all his thoughts in it and I will find it, okay" Peach and Zelda didn't object so Link took that as a yes. "okay so we all agree on working on Operation Love Couple"

"Yes" Peach said "but can we call it Operation Lovey Dovey" she ask

"No way" Zelda objected, "let's call it Operation Yaoi" she said and sparkle in her eyes at the thought of Marth and Roy actually hooking up.

"I'm okay with that" Peach said as sparkles also started showing in her eyes as she also fantasized thing in her mind.

"No way" Link Objected "I'm the maker of this Operation and we're calling Operation Love Couple, Okay."

"Fine" the princesses said in unison. "But Operation Yaoi sounds Much better" Zelda added.

~End Of Chapter~


End file.
